


Brand New Life

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Disney - Fandom, Disney XD, Kickin It
Genre: Ben Rector, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Violence, based off of a song, brand new - Freeform, cruel - Freeform, different, some violence not super depictions, song!fic, throw off of song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nov 26th 2016 finished chapter<br/>sorry its short</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jack Crawford," his new parents smile as they finish signing the paper work to adopt their new small and shy boy, Jack. Jack is 16 almost 17 but he is relatively small for his age and very hesitant thanks to his past. Mr.Todd Crawford looks back at Jack who, won't sit on a chair but is sitting down next to Kim, "Don't worry, son. Everything will get better from here." Jack just stares at him.

"Let's get you home," Mrs.Amy Crawford also looks back at the two. Jack looks up at Kim then over to their parents.

"You want help up?" Kim stands up holding out her hand. Jack stares at her hand as he slowly takes it. Kim pulls him up, getting a weird little whimper out of him. "You'll be okay. We have a really nice room all set up for you, with a bunch of new clothes that we got after the first time meeting you," Kim smiles.

"Blue things?" Jack stares at her honestly wondering.

"Lots of blue stuff and green," Kim replies.

"No pink," Jack asks concerned.

"Nope. No pink for you," Kim gently takes his hand leading him to the car. Todd unlocks the car with the keys. Kim opens the door from Jack, "Get in."

"You first."

"Why?" Kim stands there by the door waiting. Jack's lip quivers desperately not wanting to get in first. "No, no, no," Kim hugs him, "Don't cry. I'll get in first," she slowly releases her grip from around him before getting in, "Come on. It's okay." Jack makes sure she's okay before he crawls in. "Jack?" Kim reaches over gently touching his thigh. He looks at her with a puzzled look. "Will you tell me anything that you are okay with talking about?" Jack goes a bit pale, sitting his hand under the seat. "You don't have to," Kim makes him sit back up.

"NOO," he swats at her almost instantly realizing what he just did as he breaks out crying.

Amy turns around, "What is going on back here?" Kim reaches over trying to calm him down. 

"I'm just trying to talk to him but he got all mad but now I'm trying to calm him down," Kim unbuckles moving over scooting closer. Jack goes pale thinking he's in deeper trouble as he pulls away landing on the floor. Kim reaches out going to pick Jack up. Jack cries harder making Todd pull over. Amy quickly gets out opening Jack's door, as does Todd for Kim. Jack quickly spins around so he is now facing Amy with tears running down his cheeks.

Amy slowly reaches out slowly picking him up, as that he isn't very heavy, "Just calm down." She sits in the grass with him in her lap.

Kim gets out, "Jack," she sits by Amy and Jack, "I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Jack slowly nods. "Can I give you a hug?" Kim slowly leans into him with her arms open a bit. Jack slowly crawls out of Amy's lap and up against Kim, not sure on how to actually hug. "Jack?" she questions, "have you never hugged anyone?"

"No," he whispers, "No one ever would."

"That's horrible," she gently hugs him again, "Ready to go the rest of the way home?" Jack slowly nods.

"Let's get you three off the ground," Todd reaches down both hands in front of Jack and Kim. Jack lets out a gasp as he crawls away. "Jack?" Todd pulls Kim and Amy up before going over to him again. Jack remains curled up by the light post, with his knees tucked tight to his chest. "Hey bud," Todd kneels down in front of him, "Look at me, please," he gently places his hands onto Jack's knees. Jack slowly looks up first seeing Todd's hands, making him scream throwing his head back into the post, which makes him scream all the harder and begin to cry. Kim sits on one side of Jack, while Amy goes to the other side. "Jack. I didn't mean to scare you," Todd goes to touch the back of Jack's head. Jack instinctively pulls away smacking into Kim.

Kim gasps, "Jack, Dad is not gonna hurt you." Jack grips onto Kim's shirt with one hand holding his other hand in front of her face stretched out as large as he can get his hands. "His large hands?" Kim looks at their father then down at Jack, just as he nods. "What about them?" she holds him.

"Like other guy that hurted me," Jack manages to whimper out before more tears go running down his cheeks.

"Dad won't hurt you," Kim reassures, "That's the reason we adopted you to protect you."

"He won't hurt?" Jack slowly looks up at her.

"Nope," Kim releases her grip around him.

Jack looks over at Todd, "No hurt?"

"No. I will never hurt you," Todd slowly reaches out again. Jack slowly takes a hold of Todd's right index finger, Todd, Amy and Kim simply watch whatever Jack might do. Jack moves his grip around to around Todd's fingers before he finally flops himself against him. "Oh," Todd smiles gently holding him.

"Home?" Jack looks up at him.

"Are you ready?" Todd asks getting a nod from Jack. "I'm going to pick you up then," Todd slowly begins to stand holding onto Jack. Jack suddenly bucks his head back letting out a horrible scream. Todd instantly sets him back on the grass, "What's going on?" Jack sit forward so his head is nearly touching his knees.

Kim slowly lifts his shirt showing a large slash across his back, "Jack? What did they do?"

"Finded me late one night and hurted me more," his lip quivers.

"Oh Jack," Kim hugs him close, "Are you going to be okay to stand?" Jack nods holding onto Kim's hands.

"Sweetheart," Amy helps them up, "Why didn't it hurt before?"

"No touch," Jack sucks on his bottom lip.

"What do you mean no touch?" Kim doesn't pull her hands from his.

"No of you touch it," he looks at her.

"We'll get it cleaned up when we get you home and settled in," Amy gently rubs his cheek, "Okay?"

"Okay," Jack looks over at the car.

"Want me to get in first?" Kim asks, only getting a nod from him. She gently releases his hands getting back into the car. Jack slowly walks up to it before slowly getting in. Amy and Todd both get back in. Todd drives off towards their house. Jack simply stares out the window sucking on his finger. Kim studies Jack over, being the way he sits, how his knees are tucked so tight against his chest, the way he has his head propped up on his knees, the way his arms are wrapped around himself, how his finger is just barely in his mouth. She gets snapped out of her thoughts seeing the house as they pull up.

"Welcome home, Jack," Amy turns around smiling.

"Home?" he looks up at her confused, pulling his finger out of his mouth.

"Yes. The home you are going to live in with us," she looks over at Todd. Jack looks over at it, not moving.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Kim scoots closer to him.

"No one hurt me?" he whines.

"No. Never again," she gently and carefully places her hand on his arm.

"No hurt in the house?" his eyes meet hers.

"No one," she smiles pressing a kiss to his temple, "We love you to take care of you."

"Take care of me?" his eyes widen.

"Of course," Kim smiles. Amy opens the door. "Right mom?"

"What?" she reaches out.

"We'll take care of him," Kim looks at her.

"That's why we got you Jack. To take care of you," she offers her hand to Jack. Jack willingly takes it as he thinks over what they're telling him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nov 26th 2016 finished chapter  
> sorry its short

Kim takes Jack in, "You wanna see your own room?" Jack simply nods. Kim smiles heading upstairs, "Coming?" Jack nods not realizing she sort of needs a spoken answer. Kim turns around to see Jack right behind her. She gets to the runway, "Mom is gonna make supper while Dad and I get you used to our home. Okay?"

"Okay. Supper?"

"Supper or dinner whatever you wanna call it," Kim goes to the second door to their right, "Here's your new room." She pushes open the door. Jack walks in looking behind to see that Kim follows.

"Lock?"

"Lock what?"

"I be lock here."

"No. You're part of our family you can come and go as you please."

"No stay here all time?"

"Nope," Kim smiles. Jack hesitates smiling back, before heading over to a chest that he pushes open to see various games and some balls. He grabs a bright blue kickball. Kim stands back and watches as he bounces it carerfully keeping it in close range. He begins to bounce it a bit harder as it suddenly goes flying out of his grasp knocking into a lamp sending it to the floor shattering. He goes pale as tears stream down his cheeks. Kim walks over to see the mess. Jack screeches pulling away from her before he dives under his bed, crying.

"Jack, its okay bud, come here please. I promised I would never ever hurt you. Please come out. Dad will clean it up for you okay?" Kim lays on the floor. Jack sucks on his first two fingers thinking while Kim keeps telling him that she will not hurt him. He slowly crawls out. Kim carefully helps him, "Let's go get dad okay?"

"He be mad," Jack pulls away to go back under.

"No he won't. It was an accident," she holds him a little tighter, "Come on." Jack nods, as they both stand up. They head downstairs, "Dad. Jack was playing with the kickball and the lamp broke."

"Okay. I'll go take care of it," Todd heads upstairs.

"Why don't you two bake a cake," Amy hands Kim a cake box.

"Cake?" Jack grabs the box.

"Yeah. We're going to make it," Kim smiles.

Jack shakes the box, "No."

"Why?" Kim frowns.

Jack shakes the box again, "No cake."

"We have to make it. Mix it and then put it in the oven to bake it," Kim explains taking the box. Jack watches her carefully. Kim grabs a mixing bowl, oil, eggs, and a bottle of water, a measuring cup and a Tablespoon. "Come help me, Jack," Kim turns to him.

Jack grabs the oil bottle, "No use on me?"

"No," Kim sets the measuring cup in front of him, "just pour some in here please."

"All up?"

"Almost," she points to a line on it, "to here."

"Here?" He traces the bright red line. 

"Yup," Kim nods. Jack slowly pours ot watching the yellow colored liquid flow into the measuring cup. He pulls the bottle away standing it back up. Kim takes it, "Thank you." Jack stares at her. "Haven't you ever heard that before?" He quickly shakes his head no. "Thank you means that I am glad you helped me and it was nice to get the help."

"Help!" Jack's eyes light up.

"You helped me. You wanna help me mix this now?" Kim pushes the bowl in front of him. Jack goes slightly pale, struggling to get his pants undone. "No no no. Keep those on. You mix it not use it."

"Mix?" Jack stares at her.

"Yeah," Kim holds the whisk up.

"No know," Jack whimpers.

"You don't know how?"

"No know."

"Come here. I'll show you how," Kim smiles.

"Shows me?"

"Yeah. Show you how to mix."

"Mix-is," Jack goes over to watch as Kim begins mixing. "Choc," he sticks his finger in it.

Kim stops mixing, "What are you going to do with that?" Jack sucks it off his finger with a grin. "Oh," Kim smiles, "Here you mix."

"Mix-is," Jack takes a hold of the whisk holding it in his right hand as he begins mixing like Kim was. Kim watches noticing he doesn't have much control, so she slowly moves behind him wrapping her hands around his going to help teach him. "NO!" Jack screams slamming himself onto the floor, Kim manages to keep the bowl on the counter-top.

"What's wrong?" Kim backs away from him before sitting next to him.

"No do," Jack pulls his knees to his chest.

"What did other people do to you?" Kim holds her opens. Amy turns to watch them.

"No, wanna," Jack whines.

"Did they scare you?" Kim reaches over gently resting her hand on his. Jack nods a little. "Hurt you?" He nods again. "Did you wear pants much?"

"No. Stuff off! Be yell," he moves around a bit sitting how Kim is in criss-cross.

"Jack. You might not fully understand what I'm saying all the time but," she looks up at Amy, "Did they use you for sex?"

"Uses me? Sex?" Jack sticks his finger in his mouth.


End file.
